


and you've got time

by Ariesgirl666



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe -Criminals, Alternate Universe -Prison, F/F, everything I know about prison comes from Orange is the New Black okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: think of all the roadsthink of all their crossingstaking steps is easystanding still is hardremember all their facesremember all their voiceseverything is easy (the second time around)





	and you've got time

“Sabrina. Sabrina, are you listening?”

Somebody’s shaking her. Sabrina’s outside the courtroom now. It’s her cousin Ambrose. “Sabrina, this is serious. I think she’s in shock,” he says. Zelda Spellman delivers a stinging slap to Sabrina’s face. “Snap out of it,” she orders in her no-nonsense tone.

Sabrina blinks. “I can’t believe I’m going to prison,” she says. Hilda embraces her in a warm hug that smells of ginger spice. “It’ll be okay, love. We’ll come visit you every day, and, and,” she wrings her hands anxiously, looking to Zelda. But even Zelda’s usually implacable face is worried. “It will be alright, Sabrina,” Zelda says, but her tone is uncertain. Ambrose looks between his two aunts anxiously, but says nothing.

 

* * *

 

They’re all quiet on the drive to Blackwood Penitentiary. Sabrina is told to change into bright orange scrubs. She strips off the clothes that she'd so carefully picked out and hands her headband to the guard. Some of her white-blonde hair falls into her face and she doesn’t bother to push it away.

 

Sabrina’s cellmate is a shy, withdrawn girl by the name of Elspeth. She doesn’t so much as look up when Sabrina introduces herself.  
“Great,” Sabrina mutters.

 

In the cafeteria, almost all the tables are crowded or taken. But there’s one table that only has three women sitting at it. Sabrina heads towards it instinctively, despite Elspeth shaking her head at her.

One of the women, a redhead with long, conditioned waves, looks up at Sabrina with an innocent sort of curiosity. The woman beside her, with dark hair in two severe plaits, favors Sabrina with an unpleasant smirk. But the third woman, with short fingerwaves of dyed blonde hair doesn’t deign to so much as look up.

“This is our table,” the redhead is the first to speak, looking nervously at the other two.

“There’s enough room for all of us,” Sabrina says, sitting down with a bright, false smile to protect herself. Now the other blonde looks up. “What’s your name?”

“Sabrina Spellman.”

“Sabrina Spellman,” the blonde repeats, testing it out. The dark-haired woman with the braids giggles. It’s a malicious, wicked sound.

“Well, Sabrina Spellman, do you have no self-preservation instinct?”

“Perhaps she thinks we’re going to protect her,” the brunette observes detachedly, eyeing Sabrina like she’d like to dissect her.

“Perhaps she’s very stupid,” adds the redhead, amusement evident in her tone.

“Perhaps it’s none of the above,” Sabrina interjects, annoyed. “Maybe I just want somewhere to eat.”

The rest of the meal is finished in silence, but when Sabrina leaves she sees the three whispering to each other and casting furtive glances at her.

 

* * *

 

That night, Sabrina finds a shiv in her room. If she hadn’t looked before slipping under her covers, she would have had a nasty gash.

The next day, in the front yard, she sees two of them, the redhead and the brunette, laughing at her. The blonde comes up behind Sabrina and slams her head into the wall.

“This is what happens to pretentious little girls who don’t do as they’re told,” she murmurs in a voice like velvet. Sabrina struggles, but the other woman’s grip is rough and impossible to get free of. The guards don’t interfere, and finally the blonde lets go of Sabrina and stalks off.

 

“Who are they?” Sabrina asks Elspeth that night. Elspeth gives her one of her furtive, anxious glances. “We call them the Weird Sisters,” she says. “There’s Dorcas, the redhaired one. She’s supposedly the nice one, but there’s something not quite right about her. She’s a little crazier than the other two. Supposedly she’s in for prostitution. Then there’s Agatha, with the braids. She’s the cruelest of the three. Girl’s got a mean streak a mile wide. She’s in for murder. And then there’s Prudence Blackwood.”  
“Blackwood? Like Warden Blackwood?”  
“That’s right. Prudence is the shame of the family. She’s an international drug dealer. I’d tell you not to get on her bad side, but it’s a little late for that.”

“How do I beat them?”  
“You don’t,” Elspeth says sadly. “All you can do is try to die with a little dignity.”

 

* * *

 

After three weeks of being tortured and humiliated by the Weird Sisters, Sabrina stalks up to them in the yard, shiv clenched tightly in one fist.

Agatha steps up to meet her, arms crossed, expression closed. “Spellm-” She doesn’t get to finish her sentence, as Sabrina steps up and stabs her in the stomach.

Agatha’s expression is of shock and disbelief. Then she falls, bleeding.  
“Agatha!” Dorcas cries out, and runs to her sister. “GUARD! GUARD!”

Prudence merely watches from a distance, catlike eyes curious and…impressed?

 

When Sabrina gets out of solitary, there’s something different in her eyes. Something cold.

She asks Roz, the head of the prison’s makeshift salon, to bleach her hair white and Roz does it without so much as a question asked.

“Nobody’s going to fuck with you now, Spellman,” Roz says as she finishesup the dye job. “You stabbed a Weird Sister.”

 

Elspeth won’t talk to Sabrina anymore. She’s clearly terrified of her, and Sabrina could find herself caring less.

 

“Sit with us, Sabrina,” Prudence invites that afternoon, the white teeth of her smile glinting in the too-bright lights. Dorcas mimics Prudence’s smile. “Yes, sit with us.”

“Where’s Agatha?” Sabrina asks, taking a seat and smirking at the nervous looks the other inmates give her.

“Agatha’s in the infirmary, of course,” Prudence purrs. “You gave her a nasty little cut, didn’t you.”  
“Perhaps we misjudged you, Sabrina,” Dorcas says, although it’s so hard to tell what’s in her eyes (she’s so fucking crazy, Elspeth had said) if she’s sincere or if she’s just waiting until Sabrina turns her back so she can shiv her in return for Agatha.

“You’ll be rooming with Dorcas from now on,” Prudence decides.

Sabrina and Dorcas exchange glances.

“But Prudence, I have my own room,” Dorcas protests.

“You can do that?” Sabrina asks. She clearly doesn’t know the extent to which Prudence Blackwood’s power in this prison runs.

“Yes. You’re a Weird Sister now, Sabrina.” Prudence looks like the cat who ate the canary. Dorcas looks more like the unfortunate canary.


End file.
